Pokemon Destiny
by mikeyrobbie
Summary: Joey has lived at the Unova Children's Hospital in Castelia City all of his life. Due to his condition, he is segregated from his peers and the wider world of pokemon. His dream is to be able to leave the Hospital and train pokemon so he can complete the gym challenge. With the help of Riolu, Brendan and Lucas, Joey's dream might just become a reality.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Joey has lived at the Unova Children's Hospital in Castelia City all of his life. His parents were officials with the Unova Pokemon Association and traveled around the known world in an effort to help standardize the various rules and regulations of the various national associations. Joey was 15 and dreamed of being able to leave the Hospital on a Pokemon quest. However, because he was different from most young people his own age, no Pokemon professor in Castelia City had ever been willing to give him a trainers license. Children born in Unova who were physically or emotionally different from their peers were sent to live at the hospital.

Joey lived on the third floor in the neuropsychiatric wing of the hospital. He had his own room and could receive as many visitors and friends as he wanted. However, Joey was very lonely. He didn't make friends very easily and his sole interest in Pokemon training caused many of the other children to keep their distance from him. He had school five days a week with the other kids. His teacher considered him to be bright and kind, yet very eccentric.

Among the notes his teacher Miriam made to the doctors was that he engaged in hand flapping and rocking. Joey found that these stimulations helped him cope with the environment he was in. He also talked with a robotic sounding voice that made others seem to think he lacked empathy or emotions. He never made eye when speaking. Joey actually experienced emotions deeply, more so than other people, and could be easily overwhelmed by them.

He had only one friend in the whole hospital. On their last visit to the hospital, his parents had gifted him with a Pokemon named riolu. His parents had caught the riolu during a visit to Sinnoh. Joey nicknamed his riolu Robbie. Robbie was his best friend and constant companion wherever he went in the hospital. Children who were residents at the hospitals were allowed to have one Pokemon with them from home. It was thought that a strong friendship between a disabled child and a Pokemon would lead to an improvement in a child's condition. A variety of healing Pokemon were also on staff at the hospital to provide an advanced level of care to children that doctors couldn't treat themselves.

It was a hot Saturday in the summer and Joey was sitting on his bed trying to stay cool. Suddenly he felt a faint voice in his head. He couldn't make it out, but the way it presented itself was overwhelming joy. It made him feel happy. It was Robbie. Moments later, he saw Robbie racing into his room. He felt the waves of aura radiate from his friend.

"What is it, Robbie? Can you calm down for a second to tell me?"

Robbie stopped for several moments and then he felt another word, _professors_. "Wait? There are Pokemon professors here at the hospital?"

Robbie nodded and started jumping around his room, dancing. Joey stood up from his bed and grabbed his beanie. Robbie jumped on his back and clung to his shoulders. Joey knew this was his only chance to get a trainers license. The World Pokemon Association had a regulation that any accredited pokemon professor could grant a trainers license no matter what region they were in. This was one of the standardized regulations his parents had fought tooth and nail for.

If this was a professor who Joey had never met before, he might be able to convince them to give him a license. Any resident of the hospital who acquired a trainer's credential was permitted to be discharged to complete the gym challenge. It was rare for hospital residents to get a trainer's license though. There was much prejudice against disabled trainers in Unova. Many people believed they would be unable to train or control strong pokemon.

Joey managed to sneak down to the door of conference room where Robbie had told him Doctor Steele was meeting with the Pokemon professors. Dr. Steele was the human doctor was in charge of the children's hospital. He often met with Joey periodically to go over his treatment plan.

"How are we going to get in there, Robbie? I just can't walk in on them."

Robbie looked up at the door and then pointed to the massive ventilation vent panning on the ceiling. "That's a great idea! Can you get up there and open it?"

Robbie wasted no time and jumped up. With his strength, he managed to pry the panel off of the ceiling. He jumped down and picked Joey up and threw him up into the shaft. Joey managed to catch himself and pull himself in. Robbie followed close behind. For several minutes he slowly crawled through the hospital's ventilation shaft.

When he arrived over the grate in the conference room, he tried to squint down to see who was in the room. "No it can't be!"

Joey recognized the man in the white coat, he was Professor Oak. "Robbie, that's the most famous Pokemon professor in the whole world. It's Professor Oak! He's a long way from his home though. Kanto is on the other side of the world. I don't recognize the other man he's with though. I wonder why he's at…"

Robbie was making a noise behind him "Robbie what is it?"

Suddenly he heard a muffled voice coming from the hallway, it was the ward's nurse, Carly "Joseph, you come out of that vent right now! Zubat sensed you up there!"

"Oh darn. Nurse Carly's Zubat caught us. Robbie! Hey! What are you doing?! That hurts!"

Robbie had squeezed by his body and immediately attacked the grate he was lying on. "Oh crap! Robbie, not good…" his protest was interrupted as the grate fell from the ceiling. Being on top the grate, Joey and Robbie landed with it right on top of the conference table with a thud! Joey couldn't even look at Oak. But Robbie did. He walked right up to where Professor Oak was sitting and starting making noise.

Oak seemed rather amused "Why hello there! It's always good to see a riolu with such a positive attitude. What's this?"

Joey managed to pick himself up off the grate and slide off the table. Doctor Steele's mouth was wide open. Joey looked at his forehead and began "Um Doctor Steele, I can explain..."

Professor Oak stopped him mid sentence "Doctor Steele, it seems this riolu has formed such a close bond and friendship with this boy that they can communicate telepathically with each other. I've never observed such an close and symbiotic friendship between a human and a pokemon like this before. This riolu seems to think that this young man has been denied a trainers license because of his disability and living situation. This is not the case in the other regions I've visited."

The other man who Joey hadn't recognized spoke "There are trainers with disabilities. My son formed a close friendship with a young named Wally who overcame his illness and managed to became very talented as a trainer. What's your name?"

The man was looking at him. Right at him. Joey looked at him in the eyes, the first time he had ever done that with someone "My name is Joey. For years my sole dream has been to become a pokemon trainer. None of the professors in Castelia City have been willing to give me a trainers license. I have my starter Pokemon, Robbie, is my best friend and companion."

Oak looked at his Pokemon "Robbie, is it?"

Robbie puffed his chest and smiled at Oak and looked over proudly at Joey. Steele started "Norman, Professor Oak, Joey is a young man with high functioning Autism. He does not make friends well and his parents sent him to live here when he couldn't cope with their travels. Being a trainer requires endurance and social skills. I don't think he has it. Giving him a license would be a mistake, and not to mention you are outside of your region. Kanto is a long way from here."

Oak protested "Nonsense Doctor, I see his bond with Robbie as proof he can be social and overcome his limitations. I am giving him his license, right now. Come here, Joey."

"I have to agree with Professor Oak Doctor. We were invited here by you to observe how Pokemon bonded with humans who were sick and disabled. We have our prime example of this right here. This riolu has a connection with Joey. It is clear to us that Joey not only loves and treats Robbie well but considers him his friend and equal. That is rare enough. And as an official with the worldwide Pokemon Association, I can say Oak is well within his right to grant anyone a trainers license, no matter region he happens to be in."

Oak smiled at Joey "Here you go, young man. This license officially authorizes you to catch and train Pokemon and to complete the gym challenge in your region. And even more exciting is that this license gives you a ticket to a new life away from the walls of this hospital."

Joey took the trainers card from Oak. He felt a tear roll down his eye. He looked at Robbie and opened his arms. Robbie ran into them and they embraced. When he was done with his hug, he turned to Oak who offered him a handshake "That was no accident how you came in here. I congratulate you for being brave enough to approach me. I'm sure you will make a fine trainer seeing how well you've bonded with your riolu."

Norman approached him as well "You startled me there, but this worked out in your favor, Joey. I want to wish you the best luck. Maybe in the future you could even journey to another region to face other gym challenges. But one thing is for sure, your life is now changed for the better."

"Doctor Steele, I'm going to go up my room and pack. I would like to sign the discharge paperwork immediately. I am leaving today," he had made his way to the door and opened it.

"Joey, one more thing," he turned to see Professor Oak in the doorway.

"Yes Professor Oak?"

"Your first destination should be Nuvema Town. My colleague Professor Juniper gives all new trainers a Pokedex, you will need that on your quest. Unfortunately they are region specific at the moment, so I can't give you one. I can assure you though she doesn't hold the bias that other professors have shown you here."

"Professor, I am not trying to hold Joey back. Unfortunately most people in Unova have negative and even prejudicial attitudes towards the disabled. This hospital was established to protect children like Joey from those kinds of folks. He will not be readily accepted among the trainers and gym leaders in this region. They will make life very difficult for him."

Norman looked at Oak "Then I will take Joey to Mistralton City and from there he can fly to Sinnoh. My son Brendan, is training there with another boy he met during a battle. I'm sure both of them would be thrilled to make a new friend and have a travel companion. They can show Joey the ropes of training. And I can guarantee he will be accepted there."

"It's settled then. Professor Rowan can give him the Sinnoh pokedex when he arrives in the region."

"Joey, go pack right now. I'll meet you in the lobby. We'll fly to Mistralton City. You can get a plane there to Sinnoh. I'll have Professor Rowan meet you there when you land."

"Come on Robbie, let's go," Robbie jumped onto Joey's shoulders as he ran out of the conference room.


	2. Arrival in Sinnoh

Brendan and Lucas stared at the runway of the Sinnoh Airport outside of Hearthome City. They had watched several different planes take off, but none had landed yet. Lucas checked his Pokemon watch "They should be landing any minute now. I wonder what's keeping Professor Rowan though? He said he would meet us here."

"I called him on my Xtransceiver before I met you here. He said something about stopping by the Poketch Company."

"Probably to get him a watch? Sinnoh time is different from Unova. Speaking of getting something, did you get him a jacket, Brendan? It's a lot colder up here."

"Yup, that was the first thing I did when my Dad called us and we split. Even got him a scarf too."

"Nice. I just hope the weather doesn't get him down. 12 years living in a hospital. Imagine that?"

"Yeah, they never did that to Wallie in Hoenn. What I can't believe is that it took Professor Oak to convince them to even let him go on a Pokemon quest. And to top it all off, they don't think he could be a good trainer at all."

"I'm not sure whether I would visit Unova after what I've learned, it makes sense though, it's in a different country. What condition does Joey have? I know your friend Wallie has chronic bronchitis."

"My dad didn't explain it real well, he had never heard of it. I had to visit the hospital in Hearthome City to find out, the doctors there had to look it up. They said it's called autism. It's a kind of condition where a person has difficulty with social interaction. It seems to be very common in Unova. People with autism have a hard time understanding body and nonverbal language. Joey might not look at us in the eyes and he may talk with a robotic sounding voice. The doctor I talked to said he might have a type of autism called Asperger's Syndrome."

"Wow. I guess Joey doesn't really have any friends then."

"Dad said he had one, his pokemon riolu. He said people in Unova believe that companionship with pokemon can help improve health."

"Seems like a good fit for him. Riolu is a pokemon that thrives on friendship. It's what causes them to evolve."

"Yeah! Anyway my dad really stressed that we needed be good friends with him and help him complete the gym challenges here in Sinnoh."

"Hey Brendan, do you hear that? It's a jet!" Lucas pointed excitedly to a plane that was close to landing on the runway.

"That's probably him. Professor Rowan still isn't here though?"

"No he's not. Can you call him on your Xtransceiver, Brendan?"

"Sure thing!"

Lucas watched as the jet landed on the runway. He was excited to meet Joey and make a new friend. As the plane began to slow and taxi towards the terminal, Brendan came back "Professor Rowan told us to meet him at the Pokemon Center in Hearthome City. He has something for Joey."

The jet plane had stopped in front of the terminal at one of the gates. A truck was towing passenger boarding stairs so passengers could disembark from the aircraft. Moments later, passengers started coming onto tarmac towards the terminal.

Joey was tired and had lost track of how long he had been on the plane. He had put Robbie in a friend ball for the duration of the flight. As soon as he stepped off the jet, he felt the sting of cold air. He quickly dug into his backpack for his beanie. He wasn't dressed for the weather at all. He had pants on, but his short sleeve shirt left him all but exposed to the cold air.

A police officer was motioning him towards the terminal which signaled he had to keep moving. Joey quickly put on his beanie and walked towards it. He felt overwhelmed and stimulated by the moment. He was finally in Sinnoh.

Joey flapped his free hand. He had long stopped worrying of what people would think of him for that. As Joey neared the terminal, he felt the wind pick up. He tried wrapping his arms around himself. "I think you might need these buddy."

Joey looked up briefly to see two boys waiting for him in the terminal. They looked to be only a few years younger than him. One boy was wearing a beret and a blue jacket with a white scarf. The other was wearing a red sweater and a beanie that was somewhat different from his own.

Joey walked into the terminal. He didn't make eye contact right away but knew that these were boys Norman had told him about. He could trust them. They didn't wait for him, "I'm Lucas. It's nice to finally meet you, Joey. This is my friend Brendan."

"Hello, Joey! Norman is actually my dad, I was really excited when he told us you were coming to Sinnoh."

Joey rocked himself for several moments, as he took in what he had just been told. After a few moments of silence he said something. "Hi Lucas, hi Brendan," he did his best to raise his voice when he finished to sound interested.

"We bought you a jacket and a scarf. It's a lot colder here in Sinnoh than where you are from," Brendan added brightly holding up the clothes they had bought him.

Joey looked at Lucas and then Brendan silently before taking off his backpack. When he put his backpack down, Lucas stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder "Um we know you have some," Lucas's voice trailed off, he seemed to be thinking of what to say, "Norm told us that you have some difficulties with making friends and understanding certain kinds of emotions and cues. I want you to know that we're here as your friends. We want to help. I want to give you our word on that."

Brendan came alongside him then and added "We're going to be with you on your journey to the gyms! I am really looking forward to seeing you win some gym badges!"

"Really?"

Lucas grinned "Really Joey, yes. We mean it. Now how about putting on that jacket we got you? Professor Rowan is waiting for us at the Pokemon Center. He has some things for you."

Brendan handed him the jacket and the scarf, a few moments later when he had them on Lucas smiled "Now you're ready to face Sinnoh! Come on let's get going."

As they were leaving the terminal Brendan asked "What are you looking forward too the most on your Pokemon quest, Joey?"

Joey looked at Brendan and then towards Lucas. Both boys had stopped for him to answer "That I get to share it with two new friends," he gave a small smile to them.

Brendan and Lucas both cheered as the three of them started walking again. Joey had made it to Sinnoh and it looked like things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Professors Bearing Gifts

Hearthome City was the center of Sinnoh, much like Castelia City was in Unova. Joey found it much more welcoming and quieter than Castelia was. There were lots of families with children, and many people went about their business with their pokemon alongside them.

"Hearthome is the nicest city in Sinnoh. I'm glad Professor Rowan decided to meet us here. It's a good spot to begin your adventure. We can really head off anywhere from here," Lucas said.

Brendan added, "I was surprised by how nice it was when I first came here. Lucas is right, this is the perfect place to start off."

Joey was amazed by what he had seen so far. He wasn't sure what to say in response yet. Lucas was looking at him suddenly, "What do think about it all, Joey? Or is it a lot to take in?"

"It's wonderful here, Lucas. And a little overwhelming emotionally," Joey gave his left hand a flap to stim away the flood of emotions he felt.

"That's okay Joey. There's a lot to see and take in here," Lucas gave him a friendly smile.

Brendan tapped Joey's arm and pointed a large domed building, "When I flew in here from Hoenn, Hearthome was my first stop. When I saw the contest hall there I felt pretty overwhelmed too. You aren't alone."

"There are pokemon contests?"

"Oh sure! They are popular back in Hoenn. I entered quite a few myself."

"Wow that is neat," Joey said as he took a quick peek back at the contest building.

When he was done looking Brendan was grinning and asked, "Are you thinking about entering your riolu into a contest? I think you should!"

Joey's face went red and he looked down at his shoes and avoided eye contact. Lucas noticed it almost immediately and stopped, "What's wrong?"

Brendan frowned, "Was it something I said?"

Joey still wasn't talking. Lucas shook his head "No Brendan, it wasn't anything you said."

Brendan look slightly more relieved and was looking back at Joey again. Lucas seemed to know what was bothering Joey. Brendan asked, "Clearly you know something I don't, Lucas, what is it?"

"Joey, it's the social aspect of the contest right? The fact you and your pokemon have to get up in front of a crowd of people and judges. I can see why that might be kind of scary at first. I'm sure Brendan would love to show you ropes of it all. I'm not much of a contest person, but he really is!"

Joey looked up at Lucas briefly, "Yeah it is. I'm not very good at being social."

Brendan grinned, "I would really like that, Joey. Contests are a lot of fun, even if you don't win. Seeing you win one would make me so happy."

"Okay I'll think about it," Joey gave Brendan a smile as they resumed walking.

"Here we are, the pokemon center," Lucas said as they stopped several minutes later.

Joey recognized it immediately. The building had a red roof with a white pokeball symbol on the front. Lucas ushered them in through the automatic doors, "Come on, Professor Rowan is probably waiting for us by now."

When they arrived in the pokemon center, Joey saw an older man with a beard sitting next to a girl who was wearing high boots and a big white scarf. Joey saw Lucas wave to both of them. The man and the girl both got up and approached them, "Ah Lucas, good to see you again. And Brendan, Professor Birch sent over the pokemon you requested. You can now withdraw them from the Sinnoh storage system."

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate that," Brendan smiled.

"Um, Professor, this is Joey. We just picked him up from the airport," Lucas said as put a friendly hand on Joey's shoulder.

Professor Rowan spoke in a deep raspy voice to him, "Well Joey, it's nice to finally meet you. Professor Oak was telling me all about you. Welcome to Sinnoh. Oh and I would like you to meet my assistant, Dawn."

Joey blinked before waving, "Hi Dawn. hi, Professor Rowan," he almost winced at how mechanical he sounded.

"Hello Joey, Lucas was telling me all about you yesterday. He's a great trainer and will be an excellent resource for you on your journey, as well as a dependable friend."

"I had Dawn buy you a Pokétch. This watch will be of great use to you on your journey. You can add apps to it that will help you as well. Oh, and all of us pooled our money to get you this," Rowan motioned to Dawn.

Dawn pulled out a bag and took out a box. In the box was the Pokétch on the left and to the right was something else, "An Xtransceiver," Joey exclaimed.

Joey was suddenly smiling and Brendan and Lucas were grinning broadly at seeing their friend's excitement.

"Yes we thought you would be able to make good use of it. It's only been available in Sinnoh for a few months now. Most trainers don't have one yet. This Xtransceiver is the latest model. It integrates the regional Pokédex and wireless communications all into one wearable device." Rowan smiled.

"Go on, take them. They're yours Joey!" Dawn laughed.

Joey nodded as he took the gear from the box and began to work them onto his wrists. Brendan came over to Joey, "Do you want me to show you how to work those? I'd love to help you with that bud!"

Joey nodded, and Brendan pulled out his own Pokétch and Xtransceiver. Dawn came over to watch them. Rowan quickly pulled Lucas aside, "What's wrong Professor?"

"There's been some concerning activity on the Spear Pillar again Lucas."

Lucas's smile turned into a frown, "But how? Barry and I defeated Team Galactic there and I caught Palkia. He's in my party now. I also caught the three lake guardians. What kind of activity could be happening there? It should be deserted."

"You only caught one of the three creation trio Lucas. There are still two more legendary pokemon out there, if they exist at all. Something has been going on up there. The rangers on Mount Coronet are reporting that small groups of mysterious people dressed in black have been seen ascending to the summit."

"It can't be Team Galactic. They are finished."

"There are rumors that it's a group from outside the region. The rangers are working with the police to try and find out who these people are. I want you to promise me something though, Lucas."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I don't want you two dragging Joey into whatever this is. I know both of you have stopped your share of criminal gangs, but this is different. I have high hopes for Joey as a trainer, but he still has much to learn. The last thing he needs is to be thrown into the kinds of battles you and Brendan have fought. Promise me, if you see or hear anything, you will take it to the police and not into your own hands."

Lucas frowned, "That's asking a lot Professor. I battled Team Galactic early on in my adventure. And Brendan battled Team Aqua early as well from what he told me. The police sure didn't do much when Team Galactic tried to create a new universe. It was Barry and I who had to stop them."

Rowan sighed, "Yes that is true. Joey has…"

Lucas interrupted the professor, "He has autism? Professor, I don't know a lot about his condition yet, but I think Joey will turn out to be a very good trainer. And if trouble finds us, Joey might just hold his own. You said that yourself."

"Yes I did and I stand by those words. At least promise me you won't go searching for answers unless it becomes necessary. Focus on being a good friend and helping Joey become a better trainer first. Professor Oak said he had a hard life in Unova. Make Joey's time in Sinnoh fun for him, not harder."

Lucas nodded reluctantly, "Alright, I promise that much."

"Hey Lucas, look! Brendan managed to get all of his apps installed onto my Pokétch." Lucas looked back at Joey who was showing off all of the watch apps he now had.

Lucas grinned at him and then looked back at Rowan, "Dawn and I must get going. It's getting dark, we need to be back in Sandgem Town tonight."

"Thank you for telling me about Spear Pillar. Brendan and I will take good care of Joey. I promise that."

"I never doubted that. Goodbye, Lucas."

Rowan went over to Dawn, "Well it's getting late. We must be going now. It was nice meeting you, Joey. And it's always a pleasure to see you as well Brendan."

"Goodbye Professor!" Brendan said quickly as he pushed a button on Joey's Pokétch.

"Thank you for the gear guys. Take care!"

"Our pleasure Joey," Dawn smiled and waved one last time as both of them stepped through the door.

Lucas was determined to remain upbeat despite the news Professor Rowan had given him. He walked over to Joey and Brendan with a smile, "It looks like Brendan has helped you figure everything out with your gear."

"Yeah! Thanks Brendan!"

"Don't mention it, I just want to be a good friend."

Joey suddenly gave a deep yawn and twitched. His eyelids felt heavy, "I think that jet flight made me sleepy."

"Yeah, and it's getting late. There's a Pokemon hostel here in the city where people stay. We can get some bunks and start our journey tomorrow," Lucas suggested.

Brendan looked at his watch, "Oh yeah it is, it's almost dark by now. Let's go then."

"You alright, Joey? Was today a good experience for you," Lucas asked as they left the pokemon center.

"Yeah it was, you both really made today special," Joey said on a higher note as he flapped his hand.

Lucas was thrilled to hear it. Brendan was recounting all of it with excitement. Although he was tired, Joey knew the day was productive. And to top it all off, he had made his first two human friends ever. He was looking forward to beginning his journey tomorrow, but even more he was looking forward to sleeping in a bed outside the walls of the hospital as a free person.


	4. Spear Pillar Mystery

Joey got up much earlier in the morning than Lucas and Brendan did. He went for a walk inside the hotel. He saw other trainers had let their pokemon out of their poke balls. He decided to finally let Robbie out. When Robbie came out of his friend ball, Joey grinned, "Robbie, we're in Sinnoh!"

Robbie rushed towards Joey and gave him an excited high five with his paw, "We're going to start our adventure today. Are you ready to win some gym badges?"

Robbie looked excited at the prospect of being able to compete in a gym battle. Joey quickly turned his head to see if Brendan, and Lucas were up yet. They were still sound asleep in their bunks.

Joey suddenly saw a boy who looked to be his own age approaching him. He was wearing a black sweater with a red vest and cargo pants. He had a hat on that had a badge imprinted on it. Joey gulped, he was coming to talk to him. He flapped his hand nervously. He was terrible at meeting new people at unexpected times.

"Hello trainer, I just noticed you were playing with your riolu. I wanted to compliment you on your bond with him. That's very admirable," suddenly the boy stopped speaking.

He took a close look at Joey. Joey wasn't making eye contact at all and was slowly rocking back and forth in silence. Robbie quickly ran in front of Joey and began making motions and gestures to the other boy, "What's this? He's… artistic?"

Robbie shook his head trying to give off the right word through his aura, "He's autistic," said a voice from the doorway.

Joey quickly looked up and saw it was Lucas. He stopped rocking himself and took a deep breath. He was relieved that there was a familiar face near him. The other boy looked back at Lucas, "Oh?"

Lucas smiled weakly and walked over to Joey and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Yeah. It's kind of social condition. He has trouble with social interaction. Joey is a good kid though."

"Actually I've heard of it. There was a boy in my ranger union who has it. I guess I shouldn't have him approached so quickly. I'm sorry for startling you, Joey. I'm Kellyn."

"Hi Kellyn. It's okay. I'm just not so good at meeting new people so suddenly. You didn't know."

"I'm Lucas, I'm a friend of Joey's. It's nice to meet you."

"You're the Lucas, the Sinnoh Pokemon League champion, right?" Kellyn looked excited suddenly.

Lucas laughed and blushed a little, "Yes, that's me."

"Cool! I was just complimenting Joey here on his bond with Riolu. It was touching to watch. It's a friendship that clearly overcomes his disability. We need more trainers like that."

"Yeah Robbie, was Joey's first true friend from I've been told. He's a good trainer."

"I'm just starting actually," Joey admitted.

"Well I think you'll do great things as a trainer then, Joey. With a bond like that you have too!"

Robbie looked proudly up at Joey as if he already knew what Kellyn had said. Lucas spoke suddenly, "So you're a pokemon ranger?"

As Lucas talked with Kellyn, Joey saw Brendan was just climbing out of bed. He decided to take Robbie over to their room to introduce him to Brendan.

Kellyn nodded quietly, "That I am. I'm not from Sinnoh though. They are flying in rangers like myself from other regions, there's some concerning activity happening on Mount Coronet. We're not sure what yet, but the police and Sinnoh Ranger Union want extra patrols to protect both the wild pokemon and trainers passing through."

"Spear Pillar I heard."

"How'd you know? We haven't been able to access it at all yet. It's just a legend so far, we're not even sure if it really exists. The group we're trying to find though, is rumored to be searching for it though."

"I'm the guy…"

"You're the guy who did what?"

"I beat Team Galactic."

"Oh that was you? That makes it double the honor to meet you then! Team Galactic was never on Spear Pillar though right?"

Lucas was reluctant to admit that Spear Pillar really existed, "No they weren't. I beat them at their headquarters in Veilstone City."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Any idea who this group is?"

"Hm, there are theories. I'm not supposed to tell the public though."

As Lucas and Kellyn were talking, Brendan was meeting with Joey and Robbie, "It's nice to meet you, Robbie! You're really lucky to have Joey as a trainer."

When Brendan looked up and saw Lucas in the hallway with the ranger, he asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Kellyn. He's a pokemon ranger."

"You know, it's strange. There were a lot of rangers at the Airport when we picked you up yesterday afternoon. It seems like they are flying them into Sinnoh."

"Is something wrong?" Joey looked concerned.

Brendan quickly smiled and shook his head, "Everything is probably alright."

Kellyn came over to Joey quickly "Well it was nice meeting you, Joey. And I meant what I said, that you'll be a great trainer. I need to be going now, but maybe I'll see you again. Bye."

"Bye, Kellyn," Joey smiled.

Lucas came back into the room with a frown on his face. Brendan asked, "What's wrong, Lucas?"

"This is more a concern for Joey. Have you ever heard of a gang known as Team Plasma?"

"Yes. They are the most notorious criminal gang in Unova. They wrecked a lot of havoc until about two years ago when a boy named Hilbert defeated them. They went underground after that. No one's heard from them since. Why?"

"Kellyn said a group of disaffected Team Plasma grunts have come to Sinnoh from Unova. They are looking for something on Mount Coronet, I'm not sure what it is. Neither are the rangers or the police. They aren't taking any chances though, especially given their failure to stop Team Galactic. All the rangers we saw at the airport, are headed for Mount Coronet."

Brendan gasped, "What do we do?"

Lucas gave a weak smile, "We don't need to do anything, at least not right now. Kellyn has me convinced they're on top of it. Professor Rowan also told me about this last night, it doesn't seem to be as serious he made it out to be."

"So then," Brendan paused and looked at Joey who had just put Robbie back into his friend ball.

"All we need to do is focus on Joey. Our first stop is Oreburgh City. It's time to pay the gym leader, Roark, a visit. Since Robbie is a fighting type Pokemon, it should be a good first battle for you to win buddy," Lucas walked over to Joey and grinned.

Brendan got up excitedly and joined his two friends, "Alright! That sounds like a game plan then!"

Joey smiled, "I'm ready to leave when both of you are."

"We'll get ready then buddy! We can grab breakfast on the way out," Lucas suggested.

Joey seemed satisfied that their plan was set. He was initially worried about what Lucas had said about Team Plasma, but Kellyn and his colleagues seemed more than capable of dealing with it. He decided not to worry about it anymore. He was just about to begin the first part of his adventure and nothing could detract from that. At least for the moment...


	5. Journey to Oreburgh City

After eating a light breakfast in the lobby of the hotel, the boys started on their journey. They left Hearthome City and took Route 208 towards Mount Coronet. As Joey saw the mountains in the distance, his eyes became wider, "Wow."

"Pretty impressive Joey, isn't it?" Lucas smiled at him.

"Yeah, it sure is, Lucas."

Brendan pointed to a bridge they were about to cross, "There's the river there. Once we go over it, we'll briefly travel inside the mountain."

Joey wondered what they would find underground in the tunnel when they entered it. He was ready to face whatever was under the mountain. When they had arrived at the bridge, they stopped briefly. Brendan and Lucas looked at their friend, "You ready buddy?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I am. Let's go," Joey gave him a smile.

"Let's cross together!" Brendan suggested.

Lucas nodded, "Alright, sounds like a plan, Brendan."

As they started crossing the bridge, Joey saw a Psyduck on the banks of the river below the bridge. He didn't have any additional poke balls to capture it, "I have no money," Joey said suddenly.

"That might be an issue for you initially. However, there are trainers in the gym who you have to face before challenging Roark. If you beat them, you'll earn some money. And anytime you beat a gym leader, you get a pretty sizable cash prize," Lucas informed him, "I'd also be willing to share some of my potions with you after each battle. That way you can keep battling without having to go to the Pokemon Center every time you win."

"Really?" Joey asked wide eyed.

"Of course Joey."

"I'll give you a super potion if you want. It can be used in an emergency when you battle Roark," Brendan offered.

They stopped for a moment outside the entrance to the mountain cave. Joey nodded, "Thank you for offering to give me potions. That means a lot, and it will help me win my first gym badge," Joey smiled shyly

Lucas laughed, "No problem buddy. Now, let's make our way through Mount Coronet."

As they entered the cave, Joey was surprised by how well lit the cave was. There were other travelers and trainers walking along the main path. Up ahead Joey heard a voice up ahead, "Sorry no battles in the cave for now, keep moving."

Brendan whispered, "Sounds like the rangers."

Lucas seemed perplexed, "Seems like a stretch to ban battles in the tunnel if this Team Plasma infiltration is nothing to be worried about."

Joey said nothing as they kept walking through. They passed two uniformed rangers who were standing on top of a rock ledge. They quietly went by without saying anything. As they began to near the end of the tunnel, Lucas looked to see the cave pool which offered access to Spear Pillar under guard by a group of police officers and rangers.

"I wonder why they are all in front of that pool?" Brendan asked quietly.

Lucas was troubled by it but said, "Oh it's probably nothing. Maybe they're on break."

"Yeah, I don't think there would be much to gain by surfing across it."

Joey said nothing in response to what his friends had said. When they emerged from the cave on Route 207, Lucas grinned at Joey "See? That wasn't so bad. We're almost in Oreburgh City, buddy."

Joey flapped his hand for a moment, "Yeah, it wasn't so bad."

Brendan looked back at the tunnel suddenly, "What's wrong Brendan?" Joey asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I saw something."

Lucas spoke after several moments, "Alright, up ahead there's an embankment that we're going to have to slide down in order to get to Oreburgh. Normally, I would use my bike, Joey doesn't have one though."

When they arrived at the embankment, Brendan said, "I'll go first. And I'll be able to catch Joey, and then you, Lucas."

"Okay sounds like a plan Brendan," Lucas replied.

Brendan quickly slide himself down the embankment with a cheerful yell, "Alright! Come on. Joey. It's your turn!"

Joey cautiously crept to the ledge and stopped. Joey, like many people with autism, had balance and coordination issues. Lucas watched Joey closely from behind. His friend was shaking and looked wobbly on his feet as he stood on the edge of the embankment. Lucas moved behind Joey and said, "Hey Joey, I'm coming behind you bud. We're going to try something different from Brendan. Let's sit down and slowly slide ourselves down."

Joey looked back at Lucas nervously, and he slowly eased himself down so his feet were dangling down the embankment. Lucas sat down behind Joey and scooted right behind him, "Brendan, I want to catch Joey when I ease him down, alright? Joey, listen, I'm going to slide you down initially and then Brendan will catch you when you reach the bottom, alright?"

Joey stuttered, "Lu-ca-s, I'm, afr-aid."

"I know buddy, look right at Brendan and he'll be there when I ease you down, and I'll be right behind you after that."

"You can do it, Joey! I'll catch as soon as you slide down. I promise, just keep looking at me." Brendan told him with an encouraging smile.

Lucas said quietly, "I'm going to slide you down now, Joey. Okay?"

Joey was shaking but quickly said, "Okay go for it."

Lucas moved his arms forward and gently pushed Joey down the embankment. Joey used his feet and hands to slow his descent. He was going slower than he expected, and when he reached the bottom, Brendan stopped him from falling down with an embrace. Lucas slide himself down after that.

Brendan and Lucas had huge grins on their faces, Brendan was ecstatic as he whooped "You did it Joey! See, it's done! Good job!"

Lucas gave his friend half a hug as he said, "See, that wasn't so bad was it, Joey? You were really brave in trusting us there."

Joey sighed in relief, and rocked himself for several minutes to cope with all the overstimulation that he was experiencing. Lucas and Joey gave him a few more minutes to calm down, before they made the short walk into Oreburgh City.

When they arrived in the city, Lucas said, "I think our first goal should be to get some bunks in the hotel here. Before you go to the gym, I would recommend that we do some training in the coal mine. Robbie has never been in a battle before I take it?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah we've never been in a battle before, Lucas."

"Then we'll definitely want to go the mines first. You'll need some experience before you can battle Roark."

Joey smiled as he looked around at all the rustic looking buildings in the city. It was truly a mining city. Brendan asked suddenly, "Lucas, don't you think we should take Joey and show him the Pokemon Center too? Every trainer should know about it."

"Absolutely Brendan, thanks for reminding me of that, we'll do that after we get to the hotel."

Joey was looking forward to finally battling with Robbie. Training in the mines would help both of them become stronger, and would put Joey on his path to earning his first gym badge. He had much to look forward to now that he was in Oreburgh City.


	6. Joey's First Battle

Joey stood with Brendan, and Lucas at the massive entrance to the coal mine at Oreburgh City. It was a little intimidating for him to look at initially. He had never been in a pokemon battle before. Lucas asked, "Are you okay, Joey? We'll be right there with you every step you make down there."

Joey slowly rocked as he stared down into the dark entrance to the mine. He didn't respond to Lucas right away, and kept slowly rocking, until he finally stopped himself. Lucas came closer to him and asked, "What are you feeling? If there's anything we can do to make this a little easier, I'd love to help."

Brendan slowly edged closer as well, "Yeah I'd like to know too. I want to help you just as much as Lucas does."

"I'm feeling a little scared guys," Joey quietly admitted as he looked at his feet.

Lucas nodded understandingly, "Yeah I was too when I was in your position. Taking your first few steps as trainer is always daunting, but you know what? As you battle, and gain experience, you get a big boost of confidence. Your pokemon do too as well."

Brendan added, "I felt really nervous when I had my first battle with my rival, but as I won more battles and gym badges, it began to get easier and my pokemon gained as much confidence as I did. You can do this Joey, we're right there with you."

"Really, both of you felt scared and nervous when you were starting out?"

Lucas nodded, "Yup, we did. You can do this buddy. Brendan, and I will be right next to you down there the entire time."

Joey seemed a little more relaxed after Lucas and Brendan talked him through his feelings. Joey said, "Alright, let's go into the mine then."

Brendan cheered, "Alright, Joey! That's the spirit!"

Lucas just smiled, and patted his friend on the back. They began walking down the steps into mine shaft. As the sky disappeared from view, Joey was surprised by how well lit, and ventilated the mine was. They kept walking down the steps until they came into an open ramp that was very wide, but narrowed more as they kept descending deeper into the mine.

Brendan asked, "This is my first time in this place."

Lucas nodded, "When I first came here, Roark was training with his pokemon in the mine. He also runs the entire mine."

Joey asked, "So I assume Roark specializes in either ground, or rock Pokemon?"

Lucas recalled, "He's rock, yes. When I faced him he had a geodude, an onix, and a cranidos. Cranidos was the hardest to beat, and it took me two battles to defeat Roark. I'm not sure which Pokemon he's battling with now though. Since he's the first gym leader new trainers face, the pokemon in his party have to be lower level than the pokemon that other gym leaders use. He could have a different party by now. Your Robbie, is a fighting pokemon, rock is weak against them. The first battle is already in your favor, bud."

Brendan was looking at Joey closely, he was trying to gauge his reaction to what Lucas had just told him. Brendan had noticed that Lucas was better at reading Joey's emotions and reactions better than he was. He wanted to pay closer attention to his friend so he could do a better job of empathizing with Joey like Lucas did.

"I'm not afraid of Roark. I'm not sure what level Robbie is though," Joey admitted.

"Your xtransceiver has a pokedex built into it. It can tell you what level Robbie is at, Joey," Brendan suggested.

"Oh that's right. Thanks Brendan!"

They reached the bottom of the sloping ramp, they stopped. Lucas pointed up, "This archway will take us into the mine itself. The workers often challenge trainers to battles."

Joey took his friend ball with Robbie in it out of backpack, "I need to know what level you are Robbie. Go!"

Joey tossed the friend ball to the ground, and Robbie emerged seconds later. Joey smiled at him and Robbie wandered back closer to him, "We're going to be battling soon Robbie! Are you ready?"

Robbie looked ecstatic at the possibility and Joey felt the waves of aura radiating from his partner. Joey turned on his Xtransceiver. He was surprised when the small device on his wrist projected a holographic screen right in front of him. It showed a picture of Robbie, and information about his species, Riolu.

Joey saw several tabs on the screen, and pressed on one. The screen changed and showed that Robbie knew four moves and was at level 23. Lucas and Brendan had crept closer to their friend, and were reading the screen from behind, "Wow Joey. Robbie is a pretty high level for a starting pokemon. You have an advantage going into this," Brendan said encouragingly.

Lucas nodded, "I think it's time, Joey. Your Robbie is capable. The hardest part is accepting the challenge to battle. I think you are more than capable of rising to the challenge of winning, bud."

Joey sighed, and said, "Alright. Let's do this then. Come with me, Robbie."

The four of them walked into the mine itself. When they came through the archway, Joey saw workers in hard hats mining coal with tools and with the help of pokemon. Most of the pokemon that were being used were machops. As they walked deeper into the mine, Joey saw one worker put his pickaxe down and pause to take a breath. Suddenly they locked eyes. Joey tried to quickly look away, but the worker quickly walked up to him.

"I need a break from work. Since you looked at me first trainer, how about a pokemon battle?"

Joey froze for several moments, until Lucas put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked back at his friend and nodded, "I accept your challenge, although this is my first battle."

The worker's eyes went wide, "Really? I'm honored then that you would agree to my request. I'll make this easy, both of us can each use one of our pokemon. The pokemon that faints first, loses. Got it?"

Joey looked at Lucas and Brendan, both of whom were nodding excitedly. Joey didn't quite understand their nods because of his autism. Brendan picked up on it and said, "Do it, Joey! That's a great offer for your first battle."

Joey quickly turned back to the worker, "I accept then."

The worker had pulled out a pokeball and grinned, "I hoped you would! Geodude, go!"

Joey grinned at Robbie, "It's your time to shine Robbie! Go!"

Robbie quickly leaped in front of his friend, and assumed an attack stance. Joey saw a roundish rock type pokemon emerge from the worker's pokeball. He quickly activated his pokedex on his Xtransceiver. The pokedex gave him information about the Geodude and its type.

Lucas yelled from behind towards him, "It's Lucas, Joey. Remember rock is weak against fighting. Good luck, bud."

Joey searched his memory for the four moves that Robbie knew. The worker looked like he wanted to start. Joey yelled to him, "Ready!"

No sooner had Joey said that had the trainer yelled, "Geodude, defense curl!"

Joey saw the geodude begin to curl itself up, to protect against attacks. Joey remembered one move and yelled, "Robbie, quick attack!"

Robbie quickly charged on the geodude, and jumped through the air at it. When he hit the other pokemon, Robbie bounced backwards with a thud! Robbie was quick to pick himself up again, but he looked perplexed at the minimal damage his move had caused.

"Sorry trainer, rock beats normal anytime! Geodude use tackle!"

Joey gasped as the geodude threw itself towards his friend with its rocky arms spread wide. Joey was amazed when Robbie quickly dodged the attack just a few seconds before an impact would have occurred. The geodude hit the wall of the mine instead!

Joey remembered another move and yelled, "Robbie quick, use force palm!"

Robbie charged the geodude with his paw extended and suddenly a large force hit the other pokemon. Geodude fell backwards into the ground, until it was just laying there. It appeared to be frozen. Joey gasped, but Brendan yelled, "You paralyzed his geodude, Joey! He's vulnerable!"

The worker was busy yelling various moves to his geodude, but it was still fully paralyzed. Joey knew this was it, "Alright Robbie finish this! Force palm one more time!"

Robbie quickly slammed the geodude with more force until it fell backwards and collapsed on the ground. The worker quietly extended his pokeball, "Geodude come back."

Joey looked at his riolu, "We did it, we won."

Robbie quickly came scurrying back and launched himself into Joey's arms. Joey quickly received the embrace with one arm, as he flapped the other one to cope with all of his emotions. The worker came over to him and was smiling weakly, "You have an incredible bond with your pokemon there, trainer. You are definitely someone worthy of challenging our boss, Roark. Here take this, these are your winnings."

Joey took the money, and offered the man a hand, "Thank you for the battle."

"Anytime, trainer. Now back to work I go."

The worker quietly returned to his pickaxe, and Joey walked back to Lucas and Brendan. Both boys were suddenly around Joey, cheering and hugging him. Lucas grinned, "That was an amazing first battle, Joey. You did it all on your own!"

Brendan was so thrilled, and he couldn't stop talking about it as the three of them left the mine to go get lunch. Joey was very happy. He had now won his pokemon battle, and he felt confident enough to return to the mine, and conduct more training later on. He hoped he would be able to challenge Roark soon, and be able to win his very first gym badge.


	7. Trusting New Friends

By the end of Joey's first day of training in the mines, he had battled five different workers, and won each time. As the three of them left the mine at dusk, Joey was yawning deeply. Lucas looked at Brendan for a second, "I think someone is tired."

Joey looked at his friend, "Who, me?"

Brendan laughed as Lucas smiled, "Yeah you, Joey. Let's take Robbie to pokemon center, and then we can call it a night. I'd be tired as well if I worked as hard as you, and Robbie did today."

Brendan nodded in agreement, "Yeah you both were amazing today, Joey. Five battles, and you won each of them."

Joey flapped both of his hands. He was feeling a flood of positive emotions, and stimming was his way of expressing it. It felt perfectly normal in his mind. Lucas asked, "Um, Joey, Brendan, and I were wondering if we could ask you a question, bud?"

Joey looked at Brendan, and Lucas briefly, "Sure."

"We were wondering why you flap your hands, and rock yourself sometimes."

Joey stopped walking, and frowned deeply. His face got somewhat red. Brendan quickly moved to calm his friend, "There's nothing wrong with you doing those things, Joey. We were just curious why, and wanted to understand you better, as your friends."

Lucas came over to Joey, and put an arm around him, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with you doing it, buddy. I just thought if we knew exactly why, we'd be able to be better friends towards you. Just as Brendan said."

Joey started rocking himself silently for several moments, as he considered their requests. Lucas, and Brendan waited with him as he took his time to think. Finally he looked at Lucas, and then Brendan, and said, "It's called stimming. I do it because it helps me cope with all the emotions I feel."

"I thought people with autism had trouble reading another person's emotions?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, I have trouble with that, especially another person's body language, but autistic people like me also experience an overwhelming number of emotions. More so than many other people would feel. I flap and rock because it helps to regulate my emotions, without it, I would get overwhelmed."

Lucas asked softly, "What happens when you get overwhelmed, Joey?"

"A meltdown," Joey stated flatly.

Brendan slowly asked, "Is it alright to ask you something about that, Joey?"

Joey smiled weakly, "Sure. I'm fine now. Go ahead."

"What happens when someone with autism has a meltdown?"

"It depends on the person. I usually only cry, but it can be loud, and sometimes it takes me awhile to calm down afterward."

Lucas looked at his friend, "If you're feeling really overwhelmed, what can we do to help you, Joey? As your friends, we're here for you, and I want you to know that both Brendan, and I care about you."

"Leaving the situation that causes me to be overwhelmed works, then I can calm down."

Lucas nodded as he removed his arm from Joey, "So what are the signs Brendan and I need to look for if you're feeling overwhelmed?"

"If I'm stimming more than usual. You've seen me stim plenty of times by this time I'm assuming, but it's only for a few moments. If I'm really doing it, ask me if I want to leave, and I'll probably say yes."

Brendan asked, "What if leaving doesn't work?"

"Get Robbie out. Robbie and I have an emotional bond through aura. He can sense, and hear what I'm feeling. When I'm upset, he's able to absorb some of those negative emotions. He can only absorb so much though, which is why I suggested leaving first. When you see the rumbles in advance, there's a good chance you can prevent it from happening."

Lucas smiled at Joey, "Thank you for telling us this, Joey. It was really helpful. I know opening up about it wasn't easy for you."

Brendan added, "Yeah it was helpful to know. I learned a lot from this."

As they resumed their walk to the pokemon center, Lucas began talking, "I was thinking we took tomorrow off, and explored the city a bit. We could show you the mining museum, it's so cool. And then, the next day you can challenge Roark. Now that you have the hang of battling, and Robbie is at a pretty high level for a starter, you should be able to do it. How does that sound?"

Brendan was grinning, "Yeah, I've really wanted to see the museum since I got here!"

Joey nodded, "I have a big interest in fossils. I collect them. Do you think they have fossils there?"

Lucas's smile became bigger, "Are you kidding me? They have a ton of fossils there. There's a scientists there who can clone pokemon from those fossils!"

Joey's eyes got wide, and he smiled, "Let's do it then!"

Brendan whooped with excitement as they walked into the city pokemon center. Lucas took Joey to the counter as Brendan said, "Hey I'm going to use the videophone to call Hoenn, wait for me."

"Sure thing, Brendan," Lucas said back to him.

When they arrived at the counter, the nurse said, "Good evening, welcome to our Pokemon Center. We can heal your sick or tired pokemon back to perfect health."

Lucas nodded to Joey, "Go ahead and give her Robbie's pokeball."

Joey handed his friend ball to the nurse, who placed it in a slot on a tray, and put the tray into a machine. Moments later, Joey saw the friend ball light up several times. Finally, the nurse brought back his friend ball, and said, "Your pokemon is fully healed. Thank you for choosing our pokemon center."

Joey took Robbie back, and asked, "Is that it? There's no fee?"

"No it's free! Every city and town in Sinnoh has a pokemon center."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"Yeah, I know, right? Now, we just need to wait for Brendan."

"Hey, Lucas!"

"Oh hi, Brendan. Done with your call already?"

"Yeah! I just had to tell my dad something. Um, listen I was wondering, why don't we stay here at one of the pokemon center's sleeping rooms? Its free, instead of paying the hotel for bunks."

"You know, that's a good idea. I've gotten so used to living like a champion I forgot that most trainers do that. You okay with that, Joey?"

"Sleeping in the pokemon center?"

"It's just like the hotel, only with more people. You'll still have your own bed."

"Sure, I'm okay with it."

"Alright, I'll speak with the receptionist, and get us some bunks for the night," Brendan nodded.

Joey asked, "So tomorrow we're doing the museum?"

"Yeah we are. That should take most of the day. Your big battle is coming up bud. You ready?"

"Yeah I think I am," Joey was almost sure he was. He knew Roark would put up a fight, he was a gym leader after all. Robbie was at a higher level though, and was a loyal friend and partner to him. He was ready, and willing to fight the battle. He had that much to look forward to.


	8. A Nightmare of a Capture

Joey went to bed early that night, he was so exhausted from all the training he did that day. Lucas and Brendan were still up at 10 PM, just as the receptionist gave the one hour curfew warning for trainers who were spending the night.

Lucas was in the cafeteria with Brendan, and was looking at his dinner, but not eating. Brendan noticed, and asked, "You okay, Lucas?"

"Yeah, I am, Brendan. I'm just worried."

"Worried? About, Joey you mean? I am too, Lucas. What about Joey are you specifically worried about?"

"Well, he's lived most of his life in a hospital, Brendan. The trainers he's encountered have all been understanding, but it isn't always going to be like that. With his issues with social skills, I'm afraid someone is going to take advantage of him if we leave him on his own after this."

Brendan sighed, "To be honest, that was my fear as well, Lucas. He is not ready to go off on his own at all. If we were to do that, it could hurt him. I'm not saying this to hold him back either, I want him succeed. If we are going to help him, we have to be with him for all 8 badges."

"I'm okay with that, Brendan. I already made up my mind to stick it out, I think I'm going to stay with him for as long as he needs it, which could be a long time. What about you, though? You've already been in Sinnoh longer than you expected to stay. When are you going to go back to Hoenn, Brendan?"

"Lucas, I'm staying too. As long as it takes. I'm with you on this. Joey needs help, but most importantly, he's going to need friends who are with him every step of the way."

"Thanks, Brendan. I really appreciate that you're willing to stick around. I think it's wonderful that you want to do this with me."

"Lucas, Brendan?"

Lucas, and Brendan looked up to see Joey coming out of their sleeping room. Lucas got up, and came over to him, "Look who's up! You've been asleep for almost three hours, buddy. Why're you awake? Is something wrong?"

Lucas took a close look at his friend, Joey had dark bags underneath his eyes, and his face was very white and he was shaking. There were goosebumps all over his skin. He frowned, as he put his hand on Joey's forehead, "Joey, you're really cold."

Brendan got up as Lucas wrapped his arms around Joey, and brought him in for a hug, "Did you have a nightmare, buddy?"

"I'll get him a blanket," Brendan said as he went into the sleeping room.

Joey quietly muttered, "Yes I did."

Brendan came out with a blanket, and Lucas guided Joey over to their table while keeping an arm around his friend, "Take a seat, buddy. We'll get you something warm to drink."

As Lucas sat Joey down, Brendan wrapped the blanket around Joey's shoulders. Lucas pulled his chair closer to Joey and sat down. He asked, "Do you want to talk about it, Joey?"

Brendan came back with a steaming mug of tea, "Here, the receptionist recommended the tea. She said it's decaf, so it won't keep you up."

Joey quietly took the mug from Brendan, and took a small sip before putting the mug on the table. Brendan sat down on the opposite side of Joey. Both boys were quiet as Joey rocked himself back, and forth in his chair. Lucas asked, "Joey, you're stimming a lot. What's wrong? Do we need to leave?"

Joey stopped suddenly for a moment, "Something's in there. It was in my dreams, then I saw a mouth, and darkness, I wasn't able to wake up right away."

"What was it, Joey?" Brendan asked.

"A ghost, maybe?" Lucas suggested.

"No I think we're dealing with a pokemon. Only we can't see it, because it's invisible. Most likely a ghost type, it's eating Joey's dreams. That's why he's like this," Brendan quickly deduced.

"How do you see a pokemon that's invisible, Brendan?"

"You need a special scope from either the Devon, or Silph Corporations. I have the one from Devon."

"Well what are we going to do when we find him or her? Tell them to leave? Ghost pokemon are some of the most dangerous in the world, especially haunter."

"I think that's exactly what we're dealing with, Lucas. Look at Joey, how he's shaking, that's definitely the work of a haunter."

"Haunter is just gas right? We could blow it away, right out of the center."

Joey said, "Don't you two think you should tell one of the nurses? I'm not going back in there until it's gone."

"Yeah we should tell them, Lucas. You can't have a pokemon battle in a pokemon center. It's illegal."

"I know that, Brendan. Look, if we tell the nurses, they'll make every single one of us leave for the night, and the center will be closed until the haunter is gone. We will be without a place to stay for the night. The hotel's curfew was at 10, there's no other place to stay."

"What do you suggest?"

"Get your scope out, I'll use my Drifblim to blow it away."

"Stay here, Joey. There are other trainers in here, and it's well lit, so you'll be safe," Brendan warned him as the other two boys crept to their sleeping room.

Brendan had pulled out the Devon Scope. Lucas tossed an ultra ball into the room, and his Drifblim emerged quietly in the doorway. Lucas whispered, "Drifblim, there's another ghost pokemon in here. We need you to blow it out of the pokemon center. When it appears, use Ominous wind, got it? Be quiet about it though."

Lucas's Drifblim nodded, and ventured further into the room. Brendan, and Lucas followed close behind. Brendan put the devon scope around his eyes, and said, "I don't see anything. Maybe it left?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, do you feel that? The temperature has dropped in here, it's still here."

Suddenly Brendan saw a gaseous cloud emerging alongside Lucas from his shadow, "Lucas! It's beside you!"

"Now Drifblim! Use Ominous wind!"

Drifblim inserted himself between the haunter, and Lucas. He blew a mighty wind at the haunter who tried to grab onto the wall with its hands. The wind began to affect Brendan, and Lucas, who both grabbed onto the doorway frame to keep from being blown away.

Then suddenly Drifblim blew even harder, and sent Lucas, and Brendan tumbling back into the cafeteria. The haunter itself was blown out moments later. Joey stood up, and threw his friend ball, "Robbie, go!"

Robbie suddenly emerged from his friend ball. The haunter had managed to pick itself up, and turned to look at Robbie, and Joey. The haunter flashed Joey an evil grin, and licked its lips. Joey quickly yelled, "Robbie, use payback!"

A pink mist suddenly emerged from Robbie, and hit the haunter hard. Joey quickly looked around, and saw Brendan's open pack. It had an ultra ball in it. He grabbed the ultra ball, and threw it as hard as he could before the haunter could attack again.

The ball quickly captured haunter, and began to wobble around the floor. It wobbled, and wobbled for almost a minute until there was a sudden click!

"I caught the haunter. I caught my first pokemon," Joey repeated as he flapped his hands.

Brendan, and Lucas had pulled themselves off the ground and quickly ran over to Joey, "Buddy, are you alright?" Lucas asked quickly.

Joey walked over to the ultra ball, and picked it up, "Yes, I think so. I knew using that technical machine we found in the mines on Robbie was a good idea."

Brendan added, "Feel free to use one of my ultra balls anytime, Joey. That was an amazing battle."

Drifblim came floating out of the sleeping room, Lucas smiled, "So glad you're alright Drifblim! What's that?"

Lucas grinned, "Drifblim checked the entire pokemon center, no more ghosts. I guess I should also remember he has no control over the direction the wind goes."

"What's going on in here," a startled receptionist suddenly came into the cafeteria with a ranger, "Someone said a battle was started in the cafeteria."

Just as the receptionist had entered, Lucas and Joey had quietly returned their pokemon to their poke balls. Lucas shook his head, "No battle in here. Just people winding down for the night."

The receptionist looked at them sternly before sighing, "I guess nothing's in here after all."

Both of them left the cafeteria, and went back into the lobby. Lucas cracked a huge grin, "Joey, you just caught your first pokemon! And you saved us from the haunter."

Brendan cheered, "In a pokemon center of all places!"

Joey smiled as he put his newly caught haunter in his backpack, and then yawned, "Yeah I guess I did. I think it's time for me to head back to bed now."

"You've earned it, buddy," Lucas smiled at him, "I think I'm going to head to bed as well."

"Me too, it's almost curfew anyway," Brendan decided.

As the boys turned back to their sleeping room, Joey couldn't help but feel he had turned a frightening situation into a triumph. He hoped that it was the second of many more victories to come.


	9. Reassurance from Friends

Joey, and his friends ended up sleeping in that morning. By the time they got up, the pokemon center had already reopened for trainers to use. Joey was sitting on the end of his bunk when Lucas dropped down from the top one, "Hey Joey, are you feeling better this morning? How did you sleep?"

Joey slowly stood up, and said, "I'm feeling kind of shaky. After I caught the haunter, I didn't have anymore nightmares though."

"You're still shaking a little, it doesn't look as bad as it did last night, though."

Joey gripped the post of the bed as a way to stabilize himself. Brendan looked up at them from his bunk, and muttered, "Morning guys."

"Um Brendan, Joey is still shaking. He looks a lot better than he did last night though."

Brendan suddenly got up from his bed, "I think that haunter was trying to do more to you then eat your dreams."

Joey was still gripping the bunk post, as Lucas said, "I think we're just going to take it easy today, and let you get some more rest."

"I thought we were going to the mining museum?" Joey quickly said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Lucas sighed, "I know you really want to see the museum, Joey. You look a lot better, but I know Brendan, and I will feel better if you just rested for at least part of today. Just to be safe."

Brendan came to over to bunk where Joey was standing, and wrapped his arm around him to steady his friend, "If you're feeling better, we can always see the museum later today, and battle Roark after that."

Lucas seemed to be open to the idea, "Yeah! How does that sound, Joey?"

"Doing too much in one day can overwhelm me, guys," Joey admitted.

"Then we could see the museum this afternoon, and battle Roark tomorrow liked we planned originally," Lucas finally suggested.

"Ok, that works for me."

Brendan seemed excited that they were back on track, "See, things are looking up again, Joey."

Joey broke away from Brendan, and headed into the cafeteria, "I think the shaking is due to my coordination issues. People with autism have balance, and coordination issues sometimes."

Lucas nodded as they followed, "Yeah I noticed that when we were going down the embankment a few days ago, bud. I think the haunter just made it a little worse for you today. Actually, according to the pokedex, the shakes are supposed to be a lot worse. You look way better than you did last night."

"I feel better too," Joey gave them a smile, and a thumbs up.

Brendan asked, "Do you feeling ready to face, Roark?"

"I think I am, Brendan. I'm kind of nervous though, it is going to be my first gym battle after all."

Lucas smiled, "I think all trainers have that initial fear. The more you win, the stronger you, and your pokemon get. Try to keep that in mind."

"Yeah I agree with Lucas, Joey. I think you'll do fine. It's a great opportunity for you to get stronger, and gain some confidence."

From Lucas's perspective, Joey seemed to be more at ease with the idea of facing a gym leader. He was also much more relaxed, and social around both him, and Brendan. It gave Lucas a good feeling that Joey was gaining both strength, and confidence as a trainer.

Brendan also noticed some changes. Joey wasn't as scared anymore. When he caught the haunter the night before, Joey wasn't as hesitant like he was before. Brendan knew that if Joey kept up his winning streak, he would in good shape to win more gym badges.

The workers in the cafeteria announced that breakfast was being served, and the boys got up to eat. While they were in line with the other trainers, Lucas asked Joey, "Umm, Joey. I've been meaning to ask you something, if that's alright?"

Joey looked at Lucas briefly, the other boy was smiling at him, and he seemed to be acting sincerely, "Sure."

"Was it hard living in the hospital, and not being able to leave?"

Joey flapped his hand, and nodded, "Yes. It was very hard. There were only two ways to leave the hospital. The first was if your parents brought you home, and the second was if you got a trainer's card from a pokemon professor. It's almost impossible to get a license from any of the professors in Unova though. There is a lot of prejudice against people like me."

Lucas saw Joey frown, and look at the ground sadly. Brendan smiled, and put an arm around his friend, "You are out now, Joey. You have your trainer's card, and you are already a pretty good battler. I'd say that in itself is quite an accomplishment. I for one am really happy I get to see you grow so much."

Lucas nodded, and said, "Brendan is right, Joey. You have overcome so much in the past few days. I am proud to be your friend, and watch you accomplish all of this."

Joey smiled, "Thanks guys," he took a plate off the buffet table before continuing, "I know I'm ready to face Roark. Robbie is too."

Lucas, and Brendan grinned at their friend as they took their own plates. Joey began to fill his plate with food, and thought about what it would mean to win a gym badge. He suddenly turned around to Lucas, and asked, "Do you think I could battle either you, or Brendan, Lucas?"

"Pokemon battles between friends are actually pretty fun. All of our pokemon are at very high levels, so it wouldn't be a fair fight. I promise you though, one day when you're strong enough, you'll be able to battle us," Lucas said with a grin.

Brendan looked up from putting food on his plate, and nodded, "Uh-huh."

Joey knew that he gained some confidence from this discussion. He even felt the shaking stop. Soon he would face Roark, and he hoped a victory would help him overcome his fears, and bond closer with Robbie, as well as Lucas, and Brendan.


	10. A New Start

The next day, the boys got up early, and healed Joey's pokemon before going to the Pokemart to stock up on potions. As Joey waited in line, Lucas asked him a question, "Today's the day, buddy. How do you feel?"

"I feel really nervous. I'm not sure I'm ready."

Brendan said, "That's exactly how I felt before my gym battle with my dad."

"Really, Brendan?"

"Yeah. It was a tough battle, but I won. With how strong your Robbie is, you might have a chance. Plus you have your haunter, who is at level 30."

Joey had just taken his place in the checkout line when someone jumped in line ahead of them, and ran into Joey, "Ah!"

Joey was suddenly on the ground, and so was the person who had run into him. Lucas, and Brendan quickly helped their friend up, "Are you okay, Joey?" Lucas asked.

Brendan looked over at the other person, and suddenly frowned, "Um, Lucas…"

"Hey watch where you're going! I'm fining you 1 million pokedollars!"

Brendan sighed as his face fell deeply, "It's Barry."

Lucas stepped in front of Joey, and smiled at his old friend, "Hi, Barry."

"Oh hi, Lucas. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping a friend of mine train for a gym battle. What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, it was at the Battle Tower."

"Yeah well, it got old. You see, I'm too powerful for them now. Speaking of your friend, he should watch where he's going. I'm still fining you one million!"

Lucas looked back at Joey who was rocking himself quite a bit, "Hey, Barry, maybe you should let up on Joey a little bit, he's…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all…"

Suddenly Brendan charged past Lucas, and seized Barry by his shirt, "You heard Lucas! Leave, Joey alone! That means stop it!"

Barry shrank back in fear as confusion set in, and he fell over a product display. Lucas sighed, "I forgot you didn't like Barry, Brendan. Sorry."

Brendan went back to Joey, and took him up to counter with his potions, "I'll pay for this, Joey," when Brendan paid the clerk, he said to Lucas, "We'll be outside."

Lucas sighed as Barry pulled himself up, "Uh, what just happened?"

"You got on the wrong side of Brendan again, Barry."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Why are you still traveling with him anyway? He's from Hoenn, right?"

"Well the guy we're helping…"

"Oh him! He ran into me! I need to fine…"

"Barry, just listen for once, okay?"

Barry stopped suddenly, as Lucas went on, "Joey, our friend, is autistic. He's never been on his own before, and he's a new trainer. We're helping him complete the gym challenge. And if I recall, you tried to cut in front of us. Cut him some slack will you?"

Barry's face fell. and went red at realization of what he had done, "Well, I, uh…," he trailed off silently.

Lucas was quick to reprimand his friend, "Your impulsivity really gets you into trouble sometimes, Barry. Brendan, and I are extremely protective of Joey. He doesn't understand that you are joking when you say that you're going to fine him. Actually, it probably really made him upset."

"Hey now look here, Lucas. How was I supposed to know he has special needs?"

"You're right. You shouldn't have tried to cut into the line though, you knocked him over. That was all your fault."

"Well… Yeah it was, I guess."

Lucas turned around to leave, "Wait, where are you going? We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I don't feel like catching up right now, Barry. You have my number, call me sometime in the next few weeks, and we can see each other then. And please think about what I told you today." Lucas then left the pokemart.

He saw Joey, and Brendan on a bench near the pokemon center, Lucas saw Robbie was out of his pokeball, and sitting on Joey's lap. He frowned, he saw Joey had a red, tear streaked face. Brendan had an arm around him.

Lucas sat down on the other side of Joey, "Hey, buddy. I'm really sorry you had to go through that."

Brendan looked at Lucas, "Apparently, sensory overload for Joey is called a meltdown. Robbie, here is pretty good at stopping them though."

Lucas laughed a little, "That's a pretty awesome riolu that you have there, Joey. You know that?"

Joey rubbed his eyes, and then said, "Yeah, he's pretty good. Aren't you, Robbie?" Joey grabbed Robbie's paws, and then said, "Besides you, and Brendan, Robbie is my best friend!"

Robbie looked up at Joey sympathetically. Brendan looked at Lucas, "Um, Joey. Lucas, and I were talking last night after you went to bed. We think maybe we should hold off the gym challenge for now? How about we just travel around Sinnoh for now, and train some more. We both feel if you were stronger, you would have more confidence, and independence."

Joey looked at Brendan, and then Lucas. Lucas gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, I think it would be a good thing. You don't have battle all the gyms in order. While it's encouraged, there's no rule saying you have too, at least in the Sinnoh League. Is that okay? I just don't want you lose all the confidence you've gained over the last few days if you suddenly didn't beat Roark."

Joey nodded as he flapped his hand, "Actually, I'm relieved you guys said this."

Brendan asked, "Really? I thought you wanted to battle Roark?"

"I do, but I just don't have any experience. There's so much more to training than gym battles, and Roark has that massive advantage over me. I feel like I'm just not there yet. I was afraid to tell you guys though. I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew that about me."

Lucas smiled, and wrapped an arm around Joey, "Never, Joey. I've only known you a few days, but I am so happy to be your friend. Nothing can change that. Don't ever be afraid to tell us anything, you can trust us. I don't think any less of you for holding off on your first gym battle."

Brendan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Joey. I really enjoy being around you, and I am glad we're friends. It's been exciting to watch how far you've come over the last few days. I am really excited to see you grow more in the future. Hey, how would you feel about trying to enter a pokemon contest instead?"

Lucas smiled, "That's actually a good idea, Joey. Contests are fun just like battles, but can be less stressful. While contests cost a bit of money to get your pokemon ready for, you don't lose anything if you don't win. It's a great way to build your confidence! Brendan is a top coordinator in Hoenn."

Brendan grinned, "I would love nothing more than to help you win a contest, Joey."

Joey nodded, "I'm not very good at being in front of crowds, but I'm willing to try it."

Brendan became very excited, and took Joey's hand, "I know you have trouble in front of people, but we'll work on that, Joey. I promise you will have so much fun! Even if you don't win at first, that's okay. Pokemon training. and coordinating isn't always about winning."

Lucas laughed, "There's a pokemon contest hall in Jubilife City. That's the closest city from here. I think tomorrow we should check it out."

Joey looked up at both boys finally. He was smiling, "Yeah let's do it. I'm not giving up on the gym challenge at all though. I want Roark to know that I'll be back, stronger than I am now."

Lucas, and Brendan nodded in agreement, and the four of them got up, and made their way back to the pokemon center. Joey may not have been ready today, but he knew he would be back. It was a promise he intended to keep.


	11. A Gust of an Escape!

The trek to Jubilife City was not something Joey had been looking forward to. In order to get to Jubilife, they would have to pass through the Oreburgh Gate, which was a cave. After passing through Mt. Coronet, Joey decided that he didn't like caves very much. They were too dark, and damp for him.

They all got up early in the morning, and packed for the trip. When Lucas had everything packed into his backpack, and looked at Joey, "Are you packed, Joey?"

"Yeah I guess," Joey was rocking himself gently as he slipped his backpack over his shoulders.

Lucas gave him a sympathetic look, and then saw Brendan coming into their bunkroom, "You all packed, Brendan?"

"Almost, I want to make some switches to my party. I just need another minute."

"Okay take your time, Brendan."

Lucas looked back at Joey who was still rocking himself, in addition, Lucas noticed that Joey was flapping his left hand, "Hey, Joey. Is everything alright, buddy?"

Joey stared at the ground, and avoided eye contact with, Lucas. Brendan put his satchel down on his bed, and walked over to Joey, taking his friend's hands he said, "Joey, please tell us what's wrong? Remember, you can trust us."

Joey muttered something quietly that neither boy could make out. Lucas came over to Joey, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Could you tell us that so we could hear you?"

"I'm afraid of caves," Joey shuddered as he said it, causing both boys to steady Joey by gently holding his shoulders.

Lucas nodded, "Thanks for letting us know, Joey. I kind of assumed since you made it through Mt. Coronet the first time that it wasn't issue for you. I'm sorry I thought that. It's okay, bud. We don't have to go through the Oreburgh Gate since it's so scary for you. I appreciate how brave you were in telling us this. Thank you."

Brendan smiled, "Yeah it's really okay, Joey. We all have things we're afraid of. I'm really proud of you for being able to admit this, it's the first step to overcoming it."

"How will we get to Jubilife City then?"

Lucas grinned, "We'll fly, how does that sound? I mean, I think we should eventually address this fear sometime, but for now I think we can work around it. How does that sound?"

When Brendan came back with his pokemon, they stepped outside the pokemon center. Lucas pulled out a pokeball, and said, "Drifblim, come on out!"

Joey watched as the giant balloon pokemon he had seen a few days ago emerged from its pokeball. Drifblim floated over to Lucas curiously, "Drifblim, we need you to fly the three of us to Jubilife City, it's the next city over. Do you think you can do that please?"

Without a word, Drifblim quickly lowered itself onto the ground, so the three boys could climb on top of it. Lucas climbed up first, and then looked down at Joey who appeared to be very nervous, "Hey bud, Brendan, is going to help you climb up, and I'll help you on, so you won't fall. You can trust us, Joey."

Brendan grinned, and wrapped his arms around Joey, "Hey, Joey, I'm right behind you. I'm going to lift you up on three, ok? Lucas, will be there to help you on."

"Alright, Brendan. I'm ready."

"Ok, Joey, here we go! One, two, three!" Brendan quickly heaved Joey up onto Lucas's drifblim. As Joey reached up, Lucas quickly pulled his friend next to him. As Brendan began to climb up himself, Lucas had a really big grin on his face, "You did it, Joey! See, that wasn't so hard. I'm proud of you for trusting us to help you like that. I know you have some coordination issues, so I just wanted to help you understand that by working together like this, we can help you confront your fears, and overcome them. We start with the little ones first, and then move to bigger ones."

Brendan nodded, "Absolutely, Joey. It makes me happy that you accepted our help so readily. It's a big step socially to be able to trust other people."

Joey smiled slightly, and opened his mouth to say something when he saw two men in distinctive black uniforms coming towards them, "Lucas! It's Team Plasma!"

"Right! Drifblim, get us out of here! Don't head towards Jubilife, we need to throw the grunts off!"

Drifblim quickly blew itself up into the air as the grunts broke out into a sprint to stop them. One of them threw a pokeball at them, "Go, Pidove! Use air cutter to stop them! We need them to show us the way to Spear Pillar!"

Lucas quickly shouted, "Drifblim, use gust to stop them!"

Drifblim quickly blew a massive a massive gust against the grunts, and the pidove which had just emerged from the pokeball. The gust was so powerful that in blew them higher into the air, and sent the grunts, and their pokemon tumbling down towards the mine entrance.

Lucas looked down quickly, and saw a female police officer, and two rangers running towards the grunts with their own pokemon close behind, "Looks like we won't be hearing from them again! The rangers just showed up."

Brendan tightly gripped his friend Joey, and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing I have a photographic memory. I remember what those grunts looked like from the TV."

"I think Jubilife is too obvious of a location. If Team Plasma knew we were in Oreburgh City, Jubilife would be the next obvious location for them to look for us."

"Where are we going to go then, Lucas?" Joey asked.

"I know a place where Team Plasma won't be able to find us. Hey, Drifblim! Take us to the Fight Area."

Drifblim nodded, and quickly changed directions so the wind would carry them to Battle Zone, "What's the Fight Area, Lucas?" Joey asked.

"It's a town on an island off the coast of Sinnoh called the Battle Zone. The best trainers in the world gather there. It's also a place to go too if you don't want to be found. Team Galactic never had a foothold there. I doubt Team Plasma could get there either, unless they got all eight badges, or beat the Sinnoh Pokemon League."

"Then why can Brendan, and I go there?"

"Ha, well, Brendan, is the Hoenn League Champion. Any regional champion can visit the Fight Zone, and as for you, you have the National Pokedex, which lets you gain access. I had Professor Oak upgrade yours while you were sleeping a few nights ago. He came to check on you, but you were asleep."

"The National Pokedex?"

"It basically contains an entry for every pokemon in the entire nation, not just Sinnoh. I had a troubling feeling that Team Plasma was going to come looking for me, since I know where Spear Spillar really is. How does this sound? We'll spend a day, or two in the Fight Zone, and decide where we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me, Lucas."

Joey nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm alright with that."

Joey was worried about Team Plasma. He didn't want to have to deal with them on his journey. Joey's worry was that he was going to be sidetracked by them. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for them to go away.


	12. An Ever Evolving Adventure

"Go, Zigzagoon!"

Joey watched as Brendan's pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. He then threw his own pokeball, "You're up, Robbie!"

Robbie emerged in a fighting stance, looking eager to challenge Brendan's Zigzagoon. Joey held up his pokedex to get more information about Brendan's pokemon. It was apparently a normal type racoon like pokemon that was native to Hoenn, Brendan's home region. Joey smiled, Robbie was a fighting pokemon, and would have the advantage.

Since arriving in the Battle Zone, Lucas, and Brendan had been helping Joey train to prepare for contests, and his future match with Roark. Sometimes the boys with battle with him with lower level pokemon they had caught. Lucas took a step back from Joey's side, and said, "Good luck, Joey! You can do this!"

Brendan smiled at him, "You ready, Joey? Like we agreed earlier, this battle won't as easy to win as the last one. I'm not going to hold back anymore."

Joey nodded, and grinned, "Yeah I'm ready! Let's do this, Brendan."

"Alright, you make the first move then, bud."

"Robbie, use force palm!"

Robbie charged at Brendan's Zigzagoon, and soon become airborne. He raised his paw to make a forceful slap down on Brendan's pokemon, but then Brendan yelled, "Zigzagoon, dig!"

Brendan's Zigzagoon quickly burrowed its way underground, and Robbie's attack missed. Joey knew Robbie was vulnerable to attack. He quickly thought, and called, "Robbie, attack using earthquake!"

Robbie quickly raised his paws, and slammed them into the ground. The ground started to shake violently, and Brendan called, "Use endure!"

Joey watched a fissure appear in the ground, and Zigzagoon was thrown upwards. It landed on the ground, and got back up very slowly. Joey gasped, "It survived?"

"That's right! Endure let's my pokemon survive with 1 HP left! For my next move I'll use a super potion, restoring Zigzagoon's health."

Joey saw Brendan run up to his pokemon, and spray it with the super potion. Robbie paused, and looked back at Joey. Joey paused, and listened to Robbie's aura, " _What? What's that_?"

He recognized two words: _brick break_. "Huh? How did you learn that move?" Joey said to himself quietly. Then Joey realized, Robbie wanted to use it against Zigzagoon. Joey closed his eyes, and sent aura back to his pokemon: _use it_ , _Robbie_.

Brendan was still waiting for him to call a move when he saw Robbie flying through the air, he slammed his paws against Brendan's pokemon who went flying backwards several meters. Even Brendan looked surprised, and gasped briefly as he ran to his pokemon. Lucas came back to Joey, and hugged him behind, "Well done, Joey! Commanding Robbie to attack through use of aura was brilliant. Usually only advanced trainers can do that. You are a really special exception."

Joey blushed, and nodded, "Thanks, Lucas."

He broke the embrace suddenly, and ran to Robbie, "Hey Robbie, let's see how Zigzagoon, and Brendan are doing."

Robbie quickly jumped on Joey's shoulder, and they ran over to Brendan, who had just returned his pokemon to its pokeball, "Brendan, are you alright? I think I might have been too hard…"

Brendan turned around, and was grinning broadly at him, "Too hard? Joey, you have no idea how proud I am of you! The bond, and level of trust you have with Robbie far exceeds that of other beginner trainers, and their pokemon. In the heat of the moment, you both executed a surprise move that caught me, a pokemon league champion, off guard, and because of that you won. I am proud of you, bud," Brendan suddenly grabbed Joey, and gave him a bear hug.

When Brendan let go of Joey, Lucas said, "Honestly, I think you're ready to go back to Sinnoh, Joey. Roark, and the contest halls are waiting for you."

Joey's face fell, "What about Team Plasma?"

"Brendan, and I can handle them. And with you, and your pokemon helping the both of us, we should be able to force them back to Unova."

Brendan seemed excited for him, "I really believe you can beat Roark, and win a contest now, Joey. We should make our travel arrangements."

Joey rocked back, and forth for a few moments as he considered his friend's requests. He looked at Robbie for then. He felt Robbie's aura in his mind: _I want to go back_. Joey looked at Robbie, "So you want to go back, Robbie?"

Robbie hugged him, and gave an excited growl, "Ok, we'll go back then. Clearly, Robbie wants to do this."

Lucas said, "Alright. After we stop by the pokemon center, we'll head to the airport to book a flight back to Hearthome City."

Robbie jumped on Joey's shoulders as they began walking back to the Fight Area's pokemon center. When they arrived at the pokemon center, they were surprised to see a familiar face waiting for them with a police officer, it was Kellyn, the pokemon ranger that they met in Hearthome City.

"Well look who it is, it's Lucas, Brendan, and Joey. We've been looking all over Sinnoh for you guys! I'm glad I caught up with you. I was afraid I was going to have to scour the wilds of the Battle Zone to find you three!"

Lucas frowned, "You were looking for us?"

"Of course. The fight between you, and Team Plasma in Oreburgh City made the news, and the newspapers in all of Sinnoh, and Hoenn."

Joey looked at Brenda, who's face suddenly got very pink, Kellyn went on, "And while we were all glad you all managed to escape, no one had any idea you came here, until word came back to Sinnoh about how a junior trainer got into the Battle Zone with just a national dex."

Lucas seemed slightly embarrassed, "Well, I, uh, had Professor Rowan upgrade…"

"Sure, still a junior trainer like Joey, especially somebody who's autistic, isn't ready for the Battle Zone. It's your responsibility as his companions to know his limits."

Brendan protested, "Joey, has handled himself quite well, Kellyn. He beat both, Lucas, and I in several battles. He's more than able to handle what the Battle Zone throws at him!"

Lucas nodded, "Yes, it's true, Joey, has handled himself quite well. We came here originally because I knew Team Plasma couldn't come here. It was never my intent to stay this long. Still, you shouldn't put, Joey, into a box, based on his condition. Joey, is an amazing guy, and he has proven to us time, and time again that he can train pokemon just as well as anyone else can."

Kellyn went to respond when Joey suddenly noticed Robbie wasn't on his shoulder anymore, "I think," suddenly Kellyn, and the police officer were thrown out of the pokemon center by a large explosion, both men tumbled through the automatic doors, and landed outside in a crumpled pile.

Joey ran to Robbie quickly, "Robbie?"

Joey saw Robbie, gasp, and soon a bright light engulfed his pokemon, "Robbie!"

Lucas, and Brendan both gently held Joey, they looked excited, "Hold on, Joey! Just relax, Robbie is evolving!"

When the light dissipated, Robbie was several meters taller than he had been before, "Wh-at, what happened to, Robbie, guys?"

"He evolved into Lucario, Joey. Riolu can only evolve into Lucario when leveled up with high friendship."

Joey ran to Robbie, and gave him a sudden hug. Robbie clearly looked pleased, "Robbie, thank you for standing up for me."

Kellyn, and the police officer stumbled back into the pokemon center, "Do you want me to arrest them, Ranger Kellyn?"

Kellyn smiled weakly, "No, let them be. I think I learned an important lesson today though."

"Huh?"

"Yes, that it's important never to judge someone based on their disability, or appearance. They are just as capable, and resilient as the rest of us are. Joey, has such a strong bond with his pokemon that, Robbie is willing to stand up for his trainer. I think I know where I'll see them soon. Come on let's go," both men left the pokemon center as the boys celebrated Robbie's evolution.


	13. Battle with Roark!

Joey watched in shock as Roark yelled, "Rampardos, use take down!"

Joey began to panic, and watched as Robbie just barely evaded the attack. Robbie looked back at him briefly for direction, and then evaded Rampardos again ,"Rampardos, use head smash!"

He heard Lucas yell from the observation platform, "Joey! Rock is weak against fighting!"

Joey quickly called, "Robbie, use brick break!"

Robbie dodged Rampardos one more time before taking his paw, and slamming it into his opponent from behind. Roark gasped slightly, as his pokemon fell down for several moments. Joey saw a vision through Robbie's aura where Roark was reaching into his pocket for a super potion, "Robbie, Earthquake!"

Just as Rampardos was getting up Robbie began shaking the Earth violently which threw Rampardos back violently into the ground, Robbie stopped before withdrawing to a respectful distance back to Robbie.

Roark ran out to check Rampardos, before nodding sadly, and pulling out a pokeball, "Rampardos, return."

"That was my best pokemon for sure, Joey. Don't think I've given up yet though. I've still got two more!" Roark called before throwing another pokeball, "Go, Graveler!"

Joey felt Robbie's aura, _dig_. Joey yelled, "You know what to do, Robbie!"

"Use explosion!" Roark screamed.

Joey gasped, but saw Robbie dive underground out view. Joey hid himself behind a large rock as he saw a bright light, and then a loud boom as bits of rock, and mud began to rain down on him. When the rocks were gone, and the mud settled, Joey emerged from behind the rock, as he saw Roark recalling his fainted Graveler.

Joey closed his eyes, and reached out, "Robbie?"

Suddenly the ground shook, and Robbie emerged from underground, Joey squealed, "Yes, Robbie! You did it! You avoided the attack!"

Roark himself looked shocked, "Impressive, Joey. You can communicate non-verbally with your Lucario. While I may have lost my gamble there, I assure you with my last Pokemon, I will be unforgiving! Go, Steelex!"

Joey saw the monstrous Steel, ground type pokemon emerge from an Ultra Ball. Joey stepped back in fear for several moments, but Robbie gave him a reassuring look. Roark nodded, "I'll let you make the first move."

"Robbie, use brick break!"

Robbie charged the Steelix, and became airborne, "Steelix, use bind!"

Joey gasped, "Robbie, don't let him bind you!"

Robbie slammed his paws into Steelix, but all it seemed to do was make his opponent more agitated. Steelix quickly began to try chase Robbie around the arena so it could bind him up. Robbie quickly yelled, "Give it a spread of aura sphere!"

Robbie quickly shot off the blue spheres of aura energy as he ran, several of which hit Steelix, and made it even more agitated. Joey noticed with each passing minute, Robbie was slowing down. _He's getting tired! I need to end this soon!_ Joey thought.

Joey closed his eyes, Roark might take the bait. "Robbie, use dig!" _If Steelix digs too, come up, and use Earthquake immediately!_

Roark laughed, "Oh know you don't, Steelix use dig too! After it!"

Steelix quickly began to drill into the ground, Robbie quickly emerged, and struck the arena floor to cause an earthquake. The whole gym began to shake, and rocks began to fly into the air again. Steelix let out a roar as it was thrown out of the ground, and flew into the air, before crashing down motionlessly on the ground.

Roark slowly walked onto the arena, and checked, "Hm, so be it. I have lost," he pulled out his Ultra Ball, and withdrew Steelix. Joey flapped both his hands quickly as he slowly walked onto the arena. Lucas, and Brendan had run down from the observation platform, and were cheering his name. Joey hugged Robbie, "You did it, Robbie. I'm so proud of you."

Robbie put his paws on Joey's shoulder, and gave a bark of approval. Roark came up to Joey, as Lucas, and Brendan joined them, "I must say, Joey. You are one of the most gifted trainers I know. Take this badge, this Technical Machine, and your prize money. You've earned it. Lucas, I don't know where you met, Joey, but he quite in your league, if not better."

Lucas blushed, "Ah come on. Joey did it all himself. We're just here to be his friends."

"Fair enough. Where to next?"

"We're heading up to Eterna City to face the next gym," Joey said with confidence.

"What?" Brendan, and Lucas looked at Joey.

"Yeah, I want too." Brendan, and Lucas nodded, and smiled in agreement.

"Good luck to you both then."

As Joey, and his two friends left, Joey looked at Robbie, "How about we get you to the Pokemon Center?"

As they walked outside, Lucas took at look at the sky, "It's getting to be dark, Joey. I think we should pack it in for a night. We can walk to Eterna tomorrow. I just think given our recent encounters with Team Plasma, we'd be safer."

Brendan nodded, "Yeah I agree. You look tired too, Joey. I imagine that you could use some sleep."

Joey smiled, "Okay, sleep it is. We can get beds at the Pokemon Center."


End file.
